bigbangfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Haru Haru
HARU HARU (하루하루) est une chanson interprétée par le groupe BIGBANG et qui a été publiée en 2008, issue de l'album Stand Up. Son clip vidéo lui aussi est publié la même année. Description Vidéo Paroles Romaji= Tteonaga ye the finally I realize that I'm nu'ttin without you I was so wrong forgive me Ah ah ah ah Padocheoreom buswojin naemam Baramcheoreom heundeullineun naemam Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang Munsincheoreom jiwojiji anha Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo Nae gaseum soge meonjiman ssahijyo Say good bye Ye niga eopsineun dan harudo mot sal geosman gatassdeon na Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara Bogosipdago bulleobwado neon amu daedapeopsjanha Heosdoen gidae georeobwado ijen soyongeopsjanha Ne yeope issneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin anhneunji Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeossneunji Geokjeong dwae dagagagi jocha mareul geol su jocha eopseo ae taeugo Na hollo bameul jisaeujyo su baekbeon jiwonaejyo Doraboji malgo tteonagara tto nareul chajji malgo saragara Neoreul saranghaessgie huhoe eopsgie johassdeon gieokman gajyeogara Geureokjeoreok chamabolman hae geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelman hae Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae haruharu mudyeojyeo gane Oh girl i cry cry yo my all (say good bye) Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchinda haedo Mot bon cheok hagoseo geudaero gadeon gil gajwo Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado Nado mollae geudael chaja galjido molla Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage Neon neul naega dareun mam an meokge Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum Jal jinaejwo na boran deusi Neon neul jeo haneulgati hayahge Tteun gureumgwado gati saeparahge Neon neul geurae Geureohge useojwo amuil eopsdeusi Doraboji malgo tteonagara tto nareul chajji malgo saragara Neoreul saranghaessgie huhoe eopsgie johassdeon gieokman gajyeogara Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae haruharu mudeojyeo gane Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil Nareul ijgoseo saraga jwo Geu nunmureun da mareulteni ye Haruharu jinamyeon Charari mannaji anhassdeoramyeon Deol apeultende Yeongwonhi hamkkehajadeon Geu yaksok ijen chueoge mudeodugil barae baby Neol wihae gido hae Doraboji malgo tteonagara tto nareul chajji malgo saragara Neoreul saranghaessgie huhoe eopsgie johassdeon gieokman gajyeogara Geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae (chamabolmanhae) Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae (nan gyeondyeonaelmanhae) Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae haruharu mudyeojyeo gane Oh girl I cry cry Yo my all say goodbye bye Oh my love don't lie lie Yo my heart say good bye |-| Hangeul= 떠나가 Yeah, finally I realise, that I’m nothing without you I was so wrong, forgive me Ah ah ah ah~ 파도처럼 부숴진 내 맘 바람처럼 흔들리는 내 맘 연기처럼 사라진 내 사랑 문신처럼 지워지지 않아 한숨만 땅이 꺼지라 쉬죠 내 가슴속에 먼지만 쌓이죠 (say goodbye) 네가 없인 단 하루도 못 살 것만 같았던 나 생각과는 다르게도 그럭저럭 혼자 잘 살아 보고 싶다고 불러 봐도 넌 아무 대답 없잖아 헛된 기대 걸어 봐도 이젠 소용없잖아 네 옆에 있는 그 사람이 뭔지 혹시 널 울리진 않는지 그대 내가 보이긴 하는지 벌써 싹 다 잊었는지 걱정돼 다가가기조차 말을 걸 수조차 없어 애태우고 나 홀로 밤을 지새우죠 수백 번 지워내죠 돌아보지 말고 떠나가라 또 나를 찾지말고 살아가라 너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에 좋았던 기억만 가져가라 그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해 그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해 넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼 하루하루 무뎌져 가네 Oh, girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye 길을 걷다 너와 나 우리 마주친다 해도 못 본 척 하고서 그대로 가던 길 가줘 자꾸만 옛 생각이 떠오르면 아마도 나도 몰래 그댈 찾아갈지도 몰라 넌 늘 그 사람과 행복하게 넌 늘 내가 다른 맘 안 먹게 넌 늘 작은 미련도 안 남게끔 잘 지내줘 나 보란 듯이 넌 늘 저 하늘같이 하얗게 뜬 구름과도 같이 새파랗게 넌 늘 그래 그렇게 웃어줘 아무 일 없듯이 돌아보지 말고 떠나가라 또 나를 찾지 말고 살아가라 너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에 좋았던 기억만 가져가라 그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해 그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해 넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼 하루하루 무뎌져 가네 나를 떠나서 맘 편해지길 (나를 잊고서 살아가줘) 그 눈물은 다 마를테니 yeah (하루하루 지나면) 차라리 만나지 않았더라면 덜 아플 텐데 mm 영원히 함께 하자던 그 약속 이젠 추억에 묻어 두길 바래 baby 널 위해 기도해 돌아보지 말고 떠나가라 또 나를 찾지 말고 살아가라 너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에 좋았던 기억만 가져가라 그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해 그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해 넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼 하루하루 무뎌져 가네 Oh, girl, I cry, cry You’re my all, say goodbye, bye Oh, my love, don’t lie, lie You’re my heart, say goodbye |-| Français= Pars Oui, je réalise finalement que je ne suis rien sans toi J'avais tort, pardonne-moi Ah ah ah ah Comme les vagues, mon cœur est brisé Comme le vent, mon cœur est secoué Comme la fumée, mon amour s'envole Cela ne s'efface jamais comme un tatouage Je soupire profondément et le sol tremble Mon cœur est rempli de poussière (dis adieu) Oui, je pensais que je n'aurais pas été capable de vivre même un seul jour sans toi Mais contrairement à ce qui était prévu, je le supporte très bien moi-même Tu ne réponds pas lorsque je crie "tu me manques" J'ai cru à cet espoir mais en vain, désormais cela est inutile Qu'en est-il de la personne qui se tient à tes côtes ? T'as t-il fait pleurer ? Peux-tu au moins me voir ? M'as-tu complètement oublié ? Je suis inquiet, je ressens de l'anxiété car je ne peux même pas t'approcher ni te parler Seul dans la nuit, j'essaye d'effacer mes pensées une centaine de fois Ne regarde pas en arrière, et pars Ne viens pas me trouver une nouvelle fois, et contente toi de vivre car je n'ai aucun regrets de t'aimer, donc n'emporte que les bons souvenirs Je suis capable de le supporter de différentes manières, je peux l'endurer de plusieurs façons Tu devrais être heureuse si tu es comme cela, jour après jour, il s'échappe Oh, chérie, je pleure, je pleure, tu es mon tout (dis adieu) Même si nous nous rentrons dedans Prétends que tu ne m'as pas vu, et continue de marcher Si de vieux souvenirs continuent à venir nous hantés Je pourrais venir te chercher secrètement Sois toujours heureuse avec lui, alors je ne penserai plus à rien Tu dois te débrouiller, alors je n'aurai même un petit regret en moi Comme le ciel blanc et les nuages bleus Oui, contente-toi de sourire comme si rien n'était faux Ne regarde pas en arrière, et pars Ne viens pas me trouver une nouvelle fois, et contente toi de vivre car je n'ai aucun regrets de t'aimer, donc n'emporte que les bons souvenirs Je suis capable de le supporter de différentes manières, je peux l'endurer de plusieurs façons Tu devrais être heureuse si tu es comme cela, jour après jour, il s'échappe J'espère que ton cœur revit après m'avoir quitté Oublie-moi et contente-toi de vivre Toutes ces larmes sècheront, oui Comme les jours qui passent Si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés alors Cela aurait été moins douloureux pour nous Notre promesse de rester ensemble est désormais un souvenir, chérie Je prierai pour toi Ne regarde pas en arrière, et pars Ne viens pas me trouver une nouvelle fois, et contente toi de vivre, car je n'ai aucun regrets de t'aimer, donc n'emporte que les bons souvenirs Je suis capable de le supporter de différentes manières (je peux le supporter) Je peux l'endurer de plusieurs façons (je peux l'endurer) Tu devrais être heureuse si tu es comme cela, jour après jour, il s'échappe Oh, chérie, je pleure, je pleure Tu es mon tout, dis adieu, au revoir Oh, mon amour, ne mens pas, ne mens pas Tu es mon cœur, dis adieu Détails Supplémentaires Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:M/V Catégorie:Article à compléter